The girl Next door
by Mileyfan93
Summary: Kylie Scott is a normal 16 year old girl. She goes to Tree hill high school. She lives with her mom and her brother Lucas. She has also a half brother Nathan. Her brothers are the basketball team stars on tree hill ravens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 7 things

I walked outisde of my house and took a deep breath taking the sweet scent off summer. My piece was disturb by some truck driving up on the driveway next to ours. First a guy with curly hair walked out. After a boy with straight hair walked out of the car. The third boy made my heart jump the minute I saw him. He had this amazing curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that you could melt him, not to mention his face and body, Everyting was perfect. Kinda like what Haley and Brooke says about my brothers Lucas and Nathan. He looked eyes with me and smiled. I almost fainted. He smile was the most amazing smiles I had ever seen in my life. I smiled back surely blushing like a dork. My thoughts was interrupted by someone whisper into my ear. "The straight haired hot boy is mine" I giggled at my best friend Natasha's behavior. She was just like her sister Brooke expect Brooke now had a boy friend. "So which one are you watching?" I blushed still looking at the guy. "The yonger curly one"

Nat looked at him "oh good choice" I blushed more

She giggled "Come on school waits"

I looked at her "Since when do you care about school?"

"Since my sister let us try out for cheerleading"

I stared at Nat "Whoa wait a sec, did you say us?"

She looked back at me and smiled "Yup, I said us"

She got to be kidding me "Natasha you know I'm not into cheerleading"

"Aww Please do it for me Kylie" On no she did the puppy dog face

To make things worse I heard one of the boy chuckle behind me. "Fine I do it" She hugged me "yay, you won't regret it!"

I was surely hoping so

At school

When we reached the gym I quickly sat down next to Haley, my half brother Nathans wife, She looked at me "here to keep Natasha company?" I took a deep breath and shook my head "No here to try out" Haley looked kind of shocked I know why I wasn't the cheerleader type "Wow I never thought you were into cheerleading"

"I'm not, Natasha begged me to do it" "That makes scene"

I nodded, Brooke turned to me looking her serious cheerleading self but not so scary as girls had said to me "Show me what you got Scott" I stood up really nervous. Lucas always said I could dance but I was not sure is he was just being nice. I closed my eyes and waited for the music.

A/N: this is the proluge. rewiew and tell if I should do the story


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 the best day

I closed my eyes waited for the music

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

I guess i just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So i'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And i'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble

I just let my feet carry me around the floor. Jumping up in air doing splits and herkies. Things Peyton had teached me. The music blasted through the room

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

I ended with power jump, Then I stood up straight with my arms in the air. Everyone started clapping, even Brooke. Nat Jumped up and down while clapping. Haley was giving me two thumbs up. I blushed, real bad. "Lucas said you were good but he didn't say fantastic!" Brooke outburst. I blushed more. "You're so in!" Brooke smiled big. Natasha **ran** up to me. "You were so good! We have to celebrate" I giggled "Yea maybe"

After school I passed the house that now was sold, outside on the porch sat the the boy with the dreamy curly hair. He was playing on a guitar and he was singing!. That voice was the most wonderful thing I had ever heard. I stopped by a tree and listened. He voice was so angel like. I closed my eyes and weird enough I thought the sound was coming closer and closer. Suddenly it stopped, I opened my eyes and almost jumped a mile. There he was next to me. He laughed. "Don't you know it's rude to spy on people?" I blushed madly. "I'm sorry, I just, um liked your singing" He smiled sweetly at me "Thank you, I'm Nick" He stuck out his hand. "I'm Kylie" I shook his hand and a million sparks went through my body "that's a pretty name Kylie" He smiled a smile that made me melt. I l blushed even more. If it was possible. "So what made you move to Tree hill?" We walked to his porch and sat down "Me and my brothers needed to calm to a smile town away from our crazy life" It suddenly hit me, his face singing voice and guitar playing. "You are Nick Jonas right?"

Now it was his time to blush "The one and only" I giggled, he eyed me "Your not gonna scream and ask me for an autograph are you?" I laughed and shook my head "I'm not the screaming person"

There he goes again with that smile. I could almost die on the spot.

Hours went by, we talked and laughed when my phoned beeped. It was Lucas. "Oh crap I forgot" I said out loud. Nick looked at me. "I promised my brother to help him at my mom's café" Nick nodded and asked me something that made me jumped on the inside. "Can I come with? I would love to see the town and your mother's café" I smiled big, here I was, sitting next to a hot rock star and he wanted to see my mom's café "Of course, let's go!" This was so far the best day off my life…


	3. Having the night from hell

Chapter 3

Nick and Lucas became friends as soon they met. Somehow did they have a lot in commend, Nick writes song and Lucas writes poems and notes that could become a book. Nick left after two hours. "I like that guy" I looked at Lucas while he poured some coffee. "Yeah me too" Lucas eyed me "oh I notice" Now I was confused. "what do you mean by that?" I followed him to the back "Oh come on Kylie, I saw the way you looked at him, you so like him" I blushed, I have to admit he is cute, has an amazing singing voice and that smile, oh I could die just to see it again. Lucas chuckled "I knew it" I blushed "Oh just shut up!" He laughed and walked out. Great if Lucas was that to me wonder what Natasha is gonna do. I Didn't get so much time to think about that before the two Davis clones walked in. Both had long good looking legs, thin curvy body with long brown hair. Brooke kissed Lucas while Nat walked up to me. "So rumors is that you got the hot's for the rock star Nick Jonas." She looked up from her purse. My eyes winded, how the hell did hse know about Nick?. Natasha saw my look and smiled. "Lucas texted Brooke while you were flirting with Nick J" I blushed AGAIN!. "We didn't flirt, we just talked" Natasha nodded her fake I understand nod and pouted with her lips. I laughed and shook my head "You really need to get a guy Nat" "I know, But there is no one good enough" I giggled, "cause your so shallow Nat" She scoffed then sighed, she knew I was right. "I know, but all boys in Tree hill is such pigs" I patted her hand "I'm sure there is someone for you here in Tree hill" She run her hands through her hair "when hell freeze over" "What about that guy you drooled over this morning" She eyed me, now I was sure that it had been many guys since this morning so I helped her. "I think he is Nicks brother" She started to know who I was talking about "Yeah maybe but it was far away, he could have looked different then "I smiled as I playfully rolled my eyes.

Natasha looked in her purse then took up our special note book, "It's your week now" I took it and opened it right away. Me and Nat had since kids written song together. We had gotten a note book from Lucas that we shared. Each week we had it we wrote small poems that was made into songs, We have some pretty good once. "Looks good, Nat" She smiled "Of course it is," I smiled back at her before saying "Ego" She shrugged while taking a sip from her coffee. She going to sleep good tonight, she got her coffee.

On my way home I saw Nick on his porch, I smiled and starting walking to him when I saw him talking to a girl, I stooped by the same tree again and peeked. Nick run his hands through his curly hair then sighed, The girl put her hand on his chest then ran it up to his neck. My breath got stuck in my throat, I just couldn't believe what was happening. She pulled him by his neck and kissed him. I was now feeling my tears streaming down and they wouldn't stop. I started to run, and of course Nick saw me. "Kylie?" I just kept running I couldn't see him, not now. I stopped by the park leaning against a tree trying to catch my breath. I then felt hand on my arm, I looked and saw nick panting for air. I looked away trying to stop my tears. Nick hugged me "what's wrong Kylie?" I shook my head "N…Nothing" I couldn't tell him I was crying over him. " Your crying" We slide down against the tree, Nick held me close and whipped my tears. I tried to look away from him cause if I looked at him I would see him kissing that girl. Nick took his finger and lay it on my chin making me look at him. "what happened to make you cry, Honeybee?" I looked at him funny while I whipped my tears. "honeybee?" Nick blushed and looked down "Well you smell like honey but it would be weird to call you just honey" Of course it would be, he had a girlfriend. "So what made you cry?" He started to play with my hair. Why was he doing this to me? "Nothing you don't have to worry abo…" he interrupted me. "was it a guy that made you cry?" I sighed and nodded. He clenched his teeth. "who is he?" I freeze, what was I gonna tell him?

"Um you don't know him" He nodded "But tell me if I see him so I can kick his ass" That was going to be hard. "I should go home now" I stood up and Nick followed. We got back to our houses, And I saw the girl. She looked rather annoyed. Nick groaned and turned to me "I got to go but you call me if there anything okay?" I nodded " I will" nick walked up to the girl and she gave me a icy glare. I gulped. She grabbed Nick and kissed him. My tears started to rebuild them self. As soon I came inside I started to cry again. And it didn't go un notice by my brother as I passed his room. "What's the matter Kylie" I just walked up to him on his bed and hugged him while crying. Lucas hugged me back right away. "who made you cry?" I shook my head

"Lucas don't, he doesn't know he did it, He wants to beat himself and it's not his fault anyway, it his stupid girlfriend" Lucas looked at me with an ohhh face. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be or maybe he will break up with her" I smiled a little "Thank you for the comforts" Lucas kissed my forehead. "that's what I'm here for Sis, now get some sleep" I looked up at him "Can I sleep here tonight?" Lucas smiled and moved aside a little of course"

3 pov

Karen Roe walked into her house only seeing lights in her oldest son Lucas room. She walked to the door and saw her children laying on Lucas bed both sleeping peacefully. She smiled and clicked of the lights and walked to her room to get some sleep herself


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One week later when I walked into the school my heart dropped when I saw Nick with her, Jordan, his famous girlfriend with all the perfect curves all in the right places. Jordan saw me, she smirked and kissed Nick right in front of my eyes. I closed them and walked away not letting Nick know I was there.

Natasha saw that I was down and knew what it was "I'm your best friend so I want your best, just forget Nick" I looked up at her and sighed "I can't! he's all I think about all the time" Haley who's locker was next to mine give me a comforting smile " At least you have him as a friend isn't that important?" I thought about it and I knew Haley was right, he would still be in my life and that's what's matters to me

"Hi Kylie" There was that soft voice that always made my knees weak. I turned around and saw Nick but of course Jordan was with him. I faked smiled "Hi Nick, Hi Jordan" Jordan smiled, fake of course "Hello Kylie nice to meet you again" I saw Nat roll her eyes, "If you excuse us we have a cheerleader practice now" She smiled at nick then when she looked at Jordan all I saw was icy glares between them. Nick didn't notice "See you later then Kylie" He had to hug me, now I will fall more in love with him damnit.

"Forget him move on I say!" Great even Brooke said the same thing, I sighed, "I can live with the fact he is my friend" My brothers stopped to listen to us girls, "just don't let it get to far in you head Kylie" My brother Nate said

Natasha once again opened her mouth

"Just do what I do" She smiled alittle

Lucas raised his eyebrow amused

"You mean dress like a bith and sleep with every guy in school?"

Nat glared at him while we ohters lauhged at my brother's joke

"Noo you blond jerk, I mean don't let any buy to close then let them break your heart, No guy is worth your tears"

I smiled at her little speech, she always knew how to cheer me up

"Thanks Nat, your right"

"I know!" She smirked making me roll my eyes berfoe heading to mathclass were Nick was wating for me and he was weird enough smiling like he did everytime he saw me

"Hi there you are I was worried that you whoudn't come"

I giggled as I sat next to him

"Well I thought you whould be to busy kissing Jordan to notice"

Nick blushed. "Just because she's my girlfreind doesn't it mean I have to be with her all the time right?"

I shurgged "Yeah mayve your right"

"Plus I whould miss hanging out with you to much"

"Shut up!" I pushed him playfully as he chuckled. Gud I loved that chuckled of his.

I walked in to mom's café finding Natasha sitting and staring over at one table

"Hello! Earth to Nat" I waved a hand infront of her

She just sighed

"He is so hot"

I drew my eyebrow togheter. "who is?"

"Him" Natasha pointed to a guy I right away knew who it was

"Oh you mean Joe?" I poured up some coffeé for her

She looked at me with big eyes. "You know him?"

I nodded. "yeah that's Nick's big brother Joe"

She leans up close to me

"Can you talk with him for me?" she was so close that I could count the frickles on her nose. I shrugged.

"I can call him up here for you if you want that"

Natasha smiled big and hugged me tight. I found it hard to breath.

"you whould to that for me?"

I smiled. "Yeah why not? Hey Joe?" I yelled.

Joe looked up and saw me. Him smiled and walked up to me and Nat.

"HI Kylie, how are you?" he smiled leaning against the counter.

"I'm good, have you met my friend Natsha?" I asked him smiling.

Joe looked at Nat who was quickle looking him up and down. "I don't belivie I have. Hi I'm Joe" Joe said sticking out his hand. Natsha shook it smiling flirty.

"Nice to meet you Joe I'm Natasha but you can call me Nat"

Joe smiled while shaking Natasha's hand

"My pleasure Nat"

I smiled as I rolled my eyes at my now fliritng friends. I just wished I had someone to flirt with..


	5. will you sing for me and kiss me?

I sat on my bed and strummed my guitar.

"So why can't you see? You belong with me" I sighed, Those were the only kinds of songs I could write these days. And because of who? Yeah, Nick Jonas. He was always on my mind. Day and night!. And of course there was only one problem. Jordan, Nick's girlfriend and she hated me guts even if she acted nice when Nick was around she gave me glares and icy looks.

"let me guess. That song is about Nick Jonas"

I sighed again and looked at Peyton, one of the few people who loves music as much as me. I nodded and put the guitar away.

"You know it could be a big hit" She sat walking in to me room. I smiled a little.

"Yeah if Haley was the one who was singing it"

Peyton shook her head and sat down next to me.

"Well it would pretty cool if you and Haley did a duet"

I giggled. "Yeah, and to be honest, I sing so much better then Chris keller" doing face that made Peyton laugh.

"Alright, but just don't make me slap you" We laughed at the memory when Peyton slapped Chris across the face after we slept with Brooke.

"So what's your reason why you're here miss Sawyer?"

Peyton smiled and gave me a poster. It was a poster for a benfit concert she throws once in awhile.

"Well I was wondering if you could get your friend Nick and his brothers to play at the benefit concert" Peyton flipped her hair out of her eyes. I scanned the poster and smiled.

"Sure, I think he would love to play at the concert"

Peyton smiled and clapped her hands "Good, so we got fall out boys, Haley, Jonas brothers, Mia and hopefully a new act"

I looked at her curiously "Who?"

Peyton just looked at me with a straight face when she said what I never thought she would say. "you"

I started laughing as I thought she joked with me, until a saw that her face was still dead serious.

"Peyton, are you serious?" She nodded.

"Kylie, you're so good, you have a talent don't be afraid to use it"

I looked at Peyton quietly for a second then I looked down at my knees.

"I'll think about it" I said looking up at her. Peyton smiled

"That's all I'm asking for" She hugged me and then left.

I knocked on the Jonas house with a shaky hand, I didn't know why I was nervous. When the door opened I knew why I was nervous. There he was, in all his glory. Nick Jonas, He was smiling that rare smile I loved so much.

"Couldn't stay away from me?" He asked smirking

I giggled and playfully rolled my eyes.

"I'm just here because of this" I pulled out the benefit concert poster. "My friend Peyton is hosting a benefit concert every year and she wondering if you guys wants to perform?" I looked up at him while he looked at the poster. Nick looked up with a bright smile.

"Of course we can, anything for one of my friends"

I blushed and smiled as I nodded. "Great!, well I should go, your probably with Jordan so…" Nick interupded me.

"Actually I'm not.. so you want to come in?" Nick asked me smiling.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest as I nodded and Nick let me in.

I looked around the house, It was really big and I felt welcome knowing that Jordan was nearby, but I also felt some kind of tension between me and Nick. I wonder why

"Want something to drink?" he asked me scratching the back of his neck, like he was nervous. I nodded smiling a bit.

"Yeah sure, that would be nice" I said lighting up the mood a bit. He walked into the kitchen as I looked around. There some picture of three boys as kids. I walked closer and smiled when –I saw a klittle boy that looked just like Nick. He was so cute!.

"Oh god, not the picture" I heard Nick say behind me. I just giggled and turned around.

"Well I think you look cute" I said running my hand playfully through his hair, And I thought I saw him blush for a second then I struggled it off.

"Just wait until I see pictures from when you were a kid" He said smirking. I laughed.

"Good luck buddy" I said grabbing my drink and walked into the living room with Nick closely following me.

As we were sitting in the living room Nick sat so close to me I felt his thigh touch mine, My heart pounded even more when I felt his leg move across mine. We were laughing and having fun until Nick once stopped laughing and looked into my eyes. I stared back into those chocolate brown eyes I could drown in. we were real quiet for a while then I saw Nick's head leaning in closer to mine. My breath got caught in my friend as my eyes started to close. We were inches from each other, his breath tickling on my lips and I felt his warm from his lips when……

A/N: OMJ! What's gonna happen? well you can decide... leave a review on what you think will happen and maybe it will (;P) so please review


	6. Thoughts and Bitches

I felt his warm from his lips when……

"Party!!!" Joe yelled walking into the house. Me and Nick jumped apart. I was so close to kissing Nick and now I was sitting there red as I ever could be. Joe entered the living room with Natasha behind him giggling at his behavior. Nick groaned and leaned his head against the sofa.

"So having fun?" Joe asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"We were until you came" Nick growled under his breath, I looked at him blinking my eyes several times.

"Hi Kylie" Nat said sitting next to me still giggling. I said and fake smiled.

"Hi Nat, are you two having fun?"

"lot's off" She said smiling and looking at Joe who was smiling back at her. I wonder what they were so secretive about.

I looked over at Nick and his eyes were closed, I studied his face a bit when he opened his eyes, looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help to smile back at him. Those chocolate brown eyes just made me want to melt right there on the spot and I really think that Natasha notice because she started giggle a bit. I glared at her with small eyes and she stopped but still had a smirk on her face.

Later that night I started thinking, We almost kissed and doesn't nick have a girlfriend? I swallowed hard as I pictured Nick kissing Jordan. I couldn't ignore it anymore, It was too painful seeing them two together kissing each other. My heart just had another piece ripped out as I thought this thoughts I had spinning in my head. Was he caught up in the moment like me? I'll maybe never find out

I walked into the school on Monday still confused over what happened at Nick's. And by the scene I saw he was still diating Jordan, He was totally caught in the moment like me. Nick saw me and smiled big making Jordan turn around. When Jordan meet my eyes I saw Ice daggers going right trough me sending cold, Uncomterble (spell check) chills trough my body. I must have made a look that Nick saw because his face turned into confusion, I just waved it of letting him know nothing wrong. But something was wrong, His girlfriend who hates my guts and probable want to rip them out of me.

"Hi, hi" Brooke said to me cheerfully, I gave her the best smile I could give but it wasn't my best which she saw.

"Okey Kylie, what's up?" She put a hand on her hips wich my brother Lucas always says it's a turn on, ewww. I sighed.

"Me and Nick almost kissed this weekend" Brooke smiled.

"really that's great" I frowned walking to my locker with brooke behind me.

"No it's not, first Joe interrupted us and now I see that Nick still is with Jordan" I put my head on my locker sighed again, Brooke looked over at Nick and Jordan, scoffed and wrinkled her nose.

"She isn't his type" I looked up at her.

"what do you mean Brooke?"

"Nick is all nice and friendly and cares for others while Jordan ,,,well She's just a bitch who likes to look at herself in the mirror too often so it cracks" I giggled, when it come to talking behind others back Brooke was your girl. She could be a major bitch if she needed to and it was only to protect her family which is Natasha, Me, Peyton and Haley. The guys could look after themselves. Brooke was like a sister I never had, well Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Nat was like my sister. So I knew if Jordan wanted to pick a fight she had to get an army cause my army could be bitches and this bitches had claws.

"Thanks Brooke that cheered me up" I smiled. Brooke smiled back and hugged me.

"Anything for you, you mean so much to me" I smiled, The brooke that teased me and others geeks was long gone by now. I looked over at Jordan and she was sending glares when Nick wasn't looking, but I also saw Nick looking over at me a few times and just after my giggles attacks I saw him smile looking at the floor. Sad for him was that Jordan saw and her jaw dropped, putting her hands on her hips starting to bark something at him. Nick just rolled his eyes said something and walked away leaving Jordan stomping her feet on the floor and almost screamed for Nick to come back. Brooke smiled at the scene looking at me and I couldn't help but smile at what Nick just did to Jordan. I know it sounds mean but believe me, she deserved it so badly….


	7. What's with the Jonas?

It has been one week since I talked to Nick, Was he ignoring me you ask? No I was ignoring him. I can't be around him without feeling the urge to kiss him. And I have to put up with all of Joe and Natasha's flirting, There are driving me crazy those lovebirds.

"Kylie!" I heard someone yell after me, I turned around and saw Nick, He was walking up to me. I started to walk faster but he walked even faster and caught up with me.

"Okey Kylie what's going on?" He asked when he reached me. I smiled a simply fake smile.

"What are you talking about Nick?" He sighed.

"You have been ignoring me all week, What did I do wrong?. You don't wanna be friends with me anymore? Is that it? In that case I won't bother again just please tell me instead of ignoring me" My eyes widened, I never wanted him to think I don't wanna be his friend, I do and I Wanna be more then his friend.

"What? No! Don't ever think I don't wanna be your friend It's just I have a lot on my mind right now" Nick looked unsure.

"Are you sure?" I smiled and placed a hand on his arm

"I'm sure Nick, I'm thinking about the concert on Saturday" I still haven't told him I was going to perform there. Nick looked down at my arm, shalowing, bitting his lip. I became confused by this. Nick looked up and smiled.

"oh yeah, I'm really exited about performing there," I giggled bitting my lip now.

"what song are you guys performing with?" Nick just smiled and winked.

"You will have to wait and see" He walked away to class after that. I was to but someone grabbed my arm, I turned around saw Jordan starring at me with hard me eyes.

"What do you want Jordan?" I said not wanting to deal with her right now.

"Stay away from Nick!" She said having a harder grip on my arm, it starting to hurt.

"Excuase me?" I tried to jerk away.

"You heard me, Stay away from Nick you whore!" She took a even harder grip now, tears started to form in my eyes.

"No he is my friend, he can't tell me what to do" Jordan seem to have a short temper, because right after I said that she raised her arm to hit me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact that never came. I opened them again and saw my brother Nathan holding Jordan's arm.

"let go of me!" Jordan yelled at him trying to jerk away which was useless.

"I will and then you will just walk away and this never happened, you got that?" Nathan let go of her, Jordan glared at him and walked away.

"oh my goodness are you okey Kylie?" Nat came running up to me with Joe behind her. I nodded as Nathan gave me a hug

"Yeah Nathan came just in time"

"What the hell was her problem?" Joe said putting an arm around Natasha's shulder, I eyed them closely.

"She told me to stay away from Nick" I sighed.

"I hope you said hell no bitch" Nat said.

"I did but I have a feeling she will get Nick to stay away from me" I looked down at my feet. Joe started chuckle.

"Yeah right, like that will happen"

"What are you taking about Joe?" Joe smiled at me.

"He broke up with her last week, he couldn't take It anymore, she was driving him crazy and he likes someone else" My heart did both a cartwheel then it dropped again.

"Who does he like?" I asked.

"You will see on the concert on Saturday" Joe said winking then took Natasha's hand and walked to class.

Okey now I was confued. What was with the Jonas? And what is up with all the winking? I guess I will find out on Saturday…

Sorry I haven't been posting for a while but now the summer is coming and I have a little more time :D

So what do you think will happen at the concert? Please rewiew and tell me

Peace out!


	8. Just friends and realize

"Kylie are you still nervous?" Haley asked me while brushing my hair. We were sitting backstage hearing Fall out boys rocking out on the stage. I let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"yeah I never have sang infront of people well expet you, mom, Keth and Lucas" Haley smiled.

"You will be doing fine"

"Yeah you are a Scott you little bug" I turned around and saw Lucas, Haley giggled while brushing my hair, then Natasha appeared behind Lucas with a make up back and Brooke coming after her.

"Make up time!" the both Davis sister sang smiling. I rolled my eyes while smiling.

"So what song are you gonna do?" Peyton asked while going through my song book. I shrugged.

"Sit still" Brooke said while doing my make up.

"I don't really know I'm still thinking about it" right then when I said it I heard a laugh that I just loved. Nick's laugh, omg he was in the next room. I looked up in the mirror and saw Jordan waking by, she was giving me a hate full stare. But I didn't care she and Nick had broke up so why should I be afraid of her?. I looked at Peyton who was going trough my song book and some song ideas came into my mind. I'm gonna show Nick how I feel for him through my song. The same song Peyton had heard me play before.

"Okey it's time now for the Jonas Brothers" Nat said smilling and slightly blushing.

"Ohh Nat is gonna see her loverboy" Brooke said giggling, Nat gave her a look. I slowly went to the side of the stage. Nick was looking around the room for someone I wonder who. Kevin then pointed at smiled at my way. Nick turned around saw me. I smiled and waved at him. He smiled back and got a real red color on he's cheek, I giggled and then saw Jordan acroos the stage looking furious but why should I care. The band begin to play. Nick walked up to the mic

_There she goes again, the girl I'm inlove with. __It's cool we're just friends_  
_We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just..._

I looked carefully at Nick, who was he singing about?__

I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

I felt Joe and Kevin's eyes on my, what the heck they were smirking also__

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Now something it me. Was it? No it can't be….__

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends

_Picket fence and I rose garden?  
my dream house? Is the song about me..? _

_La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends_

They stopped playing and nick looked at me, he swallowed hard Smiling a bit. I was in shook, but I didn't have time to think before Joe's voice was coming through the speekers.

"Now give it up for a local girl and our friends debut," Joe pauses and smiles.

"Kylie Scott! Ladies and gentlemen" Brooke and Peyton pushed me out, I walked past Nick and I saw that he looked at me wide eyed and mouthed.

"What?"

Someone led me to the mic gave me a guitar and the stage was mine.

"Um hey" I said nervous

"Em okey I'm gonna play a song I think every girl can relate to. About how she loves a guy that doesn't see what infront of him" I took a breath then started playing…..

Whoa! Is the song about Kylie? What song is Kylie gonna sing? That IS about Nick plz review


	9. You Belong With Me

I'm sorry it's been awhile I havn't been so inspired but I'm trying my best by listening to music and wachting movies :P

plz rewiew :) I don't own OTH or the Jonas Brothers just Kylie and Natasha

* * *

I started to play, closed my eyes, opened my mouth and started to sing…

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I was thinking about the time when Jordan had called Nick on our movie night and he anwered by making a joke. Jordan of caurse started screaming and said ´It's not Funny Nick!´ but me and Nick just laughed until she screamed more at Nick.

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

Nick and I were so close that we told each other our secrets. He told me stuff Jordan didn't even know about him which made me fell moved by that.

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I grabbed the mic and began to move around the stage trying to see Nick. I saw my Brother Lucas and his girlfriend Brooke who was jumping up and down screaming which made me smile

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

I looked at the side of the stage, Natasha and Joe were standing there. Nat was jumping up and down with Peyton and Haley. I smiled more at my goofy friends.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I finally saw Nick he was standing backstage looking at me. I walked back to the mic stand, playing on my guitar and sang. I looked at him all the time, never leeting my eyes leave his

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

The last words came out as a whisper. I almost didn't hear the applause from the crowed, I just looked at Nick. He was looking at me speechless. His mouth was slight open. I gave him a small smile. I wondered if he knew that it was for him. I waved at the crowed then ran backstage. I was lifted into a hug by Lucas. I giggled.

"Lucas put me down" Lucas laughed alright, he put me down but I was only on the ground for a second before Nathan lifted me up. I giggled more.

"Nathan! What is this? Lift Kylie up day?" They chuckled.

"Were proud of you little sister" Lucas said hugging me. I smiled and blushed.

"But I was so nervous" I played with my dress blushing more.

"Because someone special guy watched?" Joe asked putting an arm around Natasha. I smiled little and nodded.

"I just wish I had that much courage right now as I had on stage" Joe looked over my shoulder.

"Well here is you chance" what? I looked behind me and there he was in all his glory. Nick…

I swallowed nervously as he walked up to me. I tried to smile my best smile as he reached me.

"H..Hi Nick you were great tonight" I blushed even more. Nick shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Thanks so were you, um the song was em great. Is it about someone special?" I smiled a little at him.

"Yes a very special person" Nick looked down kicking the ground

"Well I hope you're happy with him" He was ready to turn away before I spoke.

"Well that's the problem, cuz I'm madly in love with this guy and right now we are _Just friends" _I said referring to his song. He looked up at him rasing both of his eye brow. I walked closer to him.

"Just friend? Do I know him?" I smiled putting my hand on his check.

"I really hope you know yourself Nick Jonas" His eyes went wide while I just smiled starting to stand on my toes leaning close to him.

"It's you Nick Jonas…you belong with me.." Nick started to smile and lean in close to me

"Yes I do and you belong with me Kylie Scott" He leaned in closer and our lips met in a passionate kiss….

* * *

the story is not over just yet I have a few more chapters :)

Song: You Belong with me- Taylor Swift


	10. Oh my god!

I can't believe I was the best boyfriend ever! It's been one week after the concert and one week after me and Nick became a couple. Nick is being so sweet. The Monday when we were back at school, he surprised me with flowers at my locker and a kiss. But beside that about having an awesome boyfriend. Natasha and Joe was acting more weird then usual. Were they a couple or not? I don't know and asking Nat is hopeless. She's an expert in changing subject.

Nick and I was sitting on his sofa one night. His arms around me as we watch a movie. I decide to ask him about Joe and Natasha.  
"Hey Nick?" He looked down at me smiling.

"Yes honey?" I giggles and cuddled into him.

"Have notice something different with Joe?" Nick thought carefully before nodding.

"Yeah he has been acting different lately why?"

"Natasha has been too and you know how they've been flirting with each other" Nick chuckled.

"Yeah that's not hard to see, Nat was coming over here today but I haven't seen her or Joe in hours" I giggled

"Maybe their upstairs making out" Nick chuckled more and kissed my forehead.  
"Not too impossible on that one Kylie" I smiled proudly.

"I'm just gonna pee, be right back" Nick smiled and kissed my. I walked up the stairs when I heard weird noises. I wrinkled my eyebrows and saw that Joe's door was open, but just a little crack

I decided to peak a little JUST to see what the noise was about…and now I wish I hadn't. I saw Natasha laying over Joe in just a bra and Joe was laying under her in his boxer and let just say Joe had company down stairs in his boxers, They were making out. My mouth suddenly hung by my jaw! I was in shock. Natasha had never gone that far with any guy before and she has dated a lot of guys. I slowly backed out of the room holding my hand over my mouth trying to keep myself. I'm definitely asking her tomorrow what the hell is going on but Am I gonna tell Nick?. Does he really need to know what I just saw in there?. No I think I can wait a while to let Joe tell or hear Natasha's excuse before I tell him. I wonder how far they have gone. Omg what if their having sex?. I really got to talk to Nat tomorrow. Maybe this is why their acting strange hm…

No one P.O.V

Natsha looked up as a shadow disappear from the door she looked at Joe breathing heavy

"Did you hear something?" Joe looked up at her panting shaking his head.

"No I don't think so" They looked at each other before smiling again.

"So where were we?" Natasha leans in close to Joe.

"Right about here" Joe whispers before kissing her again and their back at doing what They've done every day for the past two weeks


	11. A seceret out?

It wasn't easy getting away the picture of Joe and Natasha out of my head… Heck! It's still there. I haven't told nick about what I saw yet. I figured out I'm going to talk to Nat first and see if she spills anything. I quickly walked up to her locker looking at her. She closed her locker, saw me and jumped into the air.

"Damit Kylie you scared the pee out of me" I smirked leaning against the lockers.

"Well you know me Nat, I am sneaky like a mouse." Natasha nodded.

"A damn good mouse" I giggled but soon turned serious.

"So what did you do this Saturday Nat?" Natasha stiffened a little but kept on walking.

"Oh not much, you know, guys and more guys" she giggled. I nodded eyeing her.

"So you weren't with Joe this Saturday" She stopped and stare at me.

"Why would you think that?" She laughed, nervously I could tell. I sighed.

"Oh nothing I thought I saw you at the jonas house but maybe I was wrong, shall we go to class? " I asked smiling and changing subject. She looked at me a little the nodded. Ohh I will get something out of her, I promise that.

"Hey what have you been up to today?" Nick asked me as I sat down at the lunch table. His arm around me in a second, I giggled.

"I've been talking to Natasha" I said smirking looking at Nat who was looking around. Joe looked a little at Natasha but tried to focus on his food.

"Really, what did you talked about?" Joe asked trying to sound casual. I rolled my eyes at this playfully.

"Oh you know girl stuff" I said smiling at Nat, She gave me back a little smile before looking everwhere . I giggled, I had never seen her like this maybe she really liked Joe. That would be so CUTE. Going on double dates to movies, dinner. Okey Kylie it's going to your head.

"Earth to Kylie!" I looked up and saw Natasha laugh.

"thought about something funny?" She said, I smiled and shook my head.

"No something really cute" I said looking at Joe and Nat. Nick must have noticed my look because he looked at them then at me confused. Poor baby I thought, he needs to know soon.

Later that day me and Natasha was shopping some shoes and clothes. I had to ask.

"Nat? do you like Joe? Like really really like?" too my surprise Nat blushed, my mouth dropped open. Natasha giggled.

"Don't look so surprised I know you know about us" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah but I havn't told Nick about that I saw you too, by the way, you and Joe are so cute" Natasha blushed more and played with her purse, I giggled.

"So that's what all the sexy clothes are for" Natasha laughed as we walked to the café.

"Yeah but we don't do stuff like that I respect Joe and his ring and I really want this to work"

"Oh my you really do like Joe" Nat smiled

"But of course I tease him sometimes with the clothes cuz it's so much fun. Try it with Nick" Now it was my time too blush . I had never gone that far with Nick. We had just have small make up seasons sometimes on Saturday nights. Nat smiled.

"Come on I know a perfect store." She took my hand and dragged me into the store. We were there for a long time due to the many good clothes that was there and both me and Natasha had dates that night so we thought it would be fun. Natasha found a strapless rink dress that stopped right above her knees and it fitted her perfectly. I found a spaghetti strapped baby blue dress that stopped also above my kness. We said goodbye and started to go to our own homes.

Natsha's P.o.v

I came home and quickly showered and changed into my new dress, put on some make up and did my hair. Everything had to be perfect cuz I knew that Joe would look handsome as always. The doorbell rang and I ran down the stairs to answer. There stood Joe in all his glory looking as good as ever. hE smiled and gave me a rose.

"Hey you look beautiful" He said and kissed my cheek. I blushed and smelled on the rose.

"Thanks and you look handsome" Joe Chuckled and took out his hand. I gently took it as he walked us to his car. And may I add I love his car so manly and tough. Like the gentleman he is he opens the car door for me and smiles. I giggled and carefully sat down in the car.

"What a gentleman you are tonight mr Jonas" He chuckled as he drove out of my driveway.

"Well I'll do anything for you ms Davis" Oh golly here we go again with the compliments. He is so CUTE! And I really mean with big letters. You can really tell his not from tree hill. Because the only guys who are like this here is Lucas and the older basketball guys the younger are well…yuck!. He drove us to the nicest restaurant in town like always and opened the car door for me again. You did a real good catch this one Nat. We sat at the restaurant for hours and talked, laughed and being just cute. His maybe the first guy that made me blush and giggle like a school girl. And now he even pulled out the chair for me.

"so you what the usual?" Joe asked me with a smile on his face, I giggled at his cute face and nodded.

"Yes but only if I can taste your steak" Joe chuckled and placed the napkin in his lap.

We spend at least two hours at the restaurant, this guy had me knocking over my own feet. I never though Joe Jonas was this kind of charmer. He walked me up to my door and held my hand tightly.

"So I'll se you tomorrow princess" I giggled fixing his shirt.

"No your sounding like Nick" I kissed his cheek while he smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to try to sound like him for a minute"

"Well I like the real Joe Jonas" Joe smiled and leaned in

"Then I'll be that guy" Then he kissed me passionately on my lips. I smiled and kissed back until we needed air. We slowly pulled away smiling at each other and whispered good night. He walked back to his car and I walked into the house smiling from ear to ear.

"ohh you're sooo teeling me tomorrow" Brooke said walking by me with the smirk on her face. I smiled secretly while walking to my bed room.

Maybe I will sis, maybe I will….

* * *

I know it's short but I liked this ending :) hope you'll like it

plz rewiew pretty plz :D


	12. Family Night & A mastet plan

Kylies P.O.V

After me and Natasha had shopped I went quickly home to change. My mom, Lucas and Unlce Keith was in the living room watching Tv. I wished I could join them but I had my date with Nick. I smiled at my family and hurried up, I put on the dress I had bought and did my make up. I finished just as the door bell rang, I hurried down stairs and open the door. I smiled at Nick who looked me up and down. Don't get me wrong I looked at him up and down as well. He was drop dead handsome. He had his hair as always then he was wearing a black shirt with a really good locking jacket over. I blushed as he looked up into my eyes.

"You look…wow….beautiful" He told me, I blushed even more and walked into his waiting arms.

"Thanks, you look really handsome" Nick chuckled as he kissed my forehead as I looked up at him. I heard my family laugh. I looked into the living room and saw how much fun they were having. Nick saw my look and looked first into the living room then back at me.

"You wanna cancel the date and do it another time?" he asked me, I looked quickly up at him.

"No, I want to be with you but also my…" I stopped myself as I got an idea. I smiled and took nicks hand.

"Come on" I said smiling and start dragging him inside.

"W..were we going?" Nick asked confused. I smiled up at him as we reached the living room.

"Mom, Lucas, Keith, I want you to met my boyfriend..Nick, Nick this is my mom Karen, my brother Lucas you have already met and my uncle Keith" I sad smiling looking at all of them, Lucas smiled friendly as him and Nick bumped fists.

"What's up man?" Lucas asked. Nick nodded in the boy way telling him something. I don't understand boys in the area. MY mom was friendly and stood up smiling at Nick.

"HI I'm Karen, I heard so many things about you Nick" She said shocking Nick's hand and both me and Nick blushed. Nick smiled back at mom.

"Nice to meet you ms Monroe, I get where Kylie gets her beauty and no I'm not tryig to score points here" Nick said smiling. Both me and mom giggled while the guys laughed. Keith leaned over and shock Nick's hand.

"You don't have to worry about me wanna hit you, I trust Lucas take care of it all" I hit Kieth over the shulder giving him a glare.

"what? Itäs either Lucas or Dan" both me and Lucas stiffened at that name. I shrugged it off quickly and hugged nicks side.

"Is it okey if we join you guys?, so you guys can get to know Nick?" I asked my mom cutely, she smiled and moved over so me and Nick could fit on the sofa.

We spend all night with my family laughing and all. They really loved him, I was glad over that. My first boyfriend was a rockstar and my family loved him, well not all my family but I don't give a damn about Dan, He had never been there for me or Lucas, he wasn't our father. Keith was and had always been…

The next day Brooke came jumping up and down next to my locker. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow until she stopped.

"I'm just so happy, you and Nat is going away to your first away game as cheerleaders." Oh yeah I had totally forgot about that. I smiled back at brooke.

"Just don't tell me to break a leg cuz I will do that then" Brooke smiled at me and hugged me. Brooke was kind of like my bigger sister just like Haley and Peyton was to me. I hugged back and over her shulder I saw Joe and Natasha walking up hand in hand and next to them I saw my Nick, I smiled at that thought my Nick not Jordan's. Not anymore. When I met her glares now in the hallway I glare back at her. I knew Nick liked me now and she didn't scare me. Natasha would laugh now when I glare at Jordan and give me high five.

I looked at nat

"Ready for the away game?" She smiled and nodded.

"Of caurse but maybe you should ask your brothers that more" She said pointing to Nathan and Lucas that was walking up to us.

"Nervous for the game honey?" Haley asked hugging Nathan but Nathan just smiled letting his ego go up.

"Why should I? Were easy gonna win" I rolled my eyes at my brother

"You're a big ego" Joe chuckled from his place beside Natasha.

"You have to have an ego sometime in this world" Nat looked up at him and then smirked

"Aww like you do hunnie?" She said making us girls giggle. We all knew that Joe did have a big ego but we loved him anyway. Well Natasha did more then the rest of us did but that was totally different love then we felt for Joe. Sounds weird but trust me anyway. Suddenly a thought hit me. I looked around, Joe had his hand linked with Natasha, Nick had wrapped his arms around my waist, Brooke was hugging Lucas around the waist and Nathan has his arm around Haley's shoulder but Peyton.. nothing. Was she feeling left out. All this boyfriend talk had me forget about that Peyton doesn't have a boyfriend. I got an idea all of the sudden.

"Hey girls let's do our yearly boy draft this Saturday" I said rembering all the boy draft Brooke, Peyton and Haley had been doing. Lucas and Nathans eyes widned while Joe and Nick were confused.

"Boy draft?" Nick asked confused. Lucas patted his shoulder.

"we'll tell you later" Brooke smiled and was on a roll now.

"That is a brilliant idea, I'm gonna talk to the cheerleader girls, ohh I got an influence on you" Nathan groaned at that.

"were screwed" Nathan mumbled to Lucas thinking I'm turning in to Brooke. But what nobody knew was that my idea was special, very special for our own Peyton Sawyer. I smiled taking Natashas hand saying that we were going to the bathroom kissing Nick good bye and me and Nat was off and she was about to hear my plan…


End file.
